1. Technical Field
The present invention generally pertains to motor vehicles. More particular, the present invention pertains to a spare tire and license plate mounting system for a motor vehicle. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described for purposes of illustration, the present invention relates to a spare tire and license plate mounting system for a motor vehicle which incorporates a swing-away license plate carrier that obviates license plate mounting concerns for vehicles having a rear mounted spare tire.
2. Discussion
It is well known in the motor vehicle field to mount a spare tire to a rear panel. This spare tire mounting technique is commonly employed for sport utility vehicles and the like which do not have a conventional trunk for storage. By mounting the spare tire to the exterior surface of a rear liftgate, the interior of the vehicle is not encumbered by the tire. Additionally, access problems associated with mounting the spare tire to an underside of the frame are avoided.
Mounting of a spare tire to the liftgate presents two concerns. First, the area for mounting of a license plate is effectively reduced. This concern becomes particularly problematic in view of today's global marketplace. In this regard, it is desirable that a motor vehicle accommodate all export license plate sizes and satisfy homologation requirements. Secondly, a rear mounted spare tire may detract from vehicle styling. Thus, in addition to providing a suitable area for license plate mounting, it is also desirable to at least partially conceal the spare tire and thereby present an improved aesthetic appearance while retaining easy access to the spare tire.